


Time won't let me

by AuthorussMagnus



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Adventure, Danger, Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-09 11:32:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1981341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorussMagnus/pseuds/AuthorussMagnus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Hong Kong battle, Tessa knew life would be different and she accepted that, she just didn't expect all the bullying that would follow it. During one of the episodes, she finds a new friend, one who doesn't care whether or not she sided with the Autobots and she and Tessa become as close as sisters, but that all changes.<br/> Galvatron is back and he's as determined as ever to take over now that Optimus has gone off to the far reaches of space, will any of them make it through this time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my lovely readers! AuthorussMagnus here and I just wanted to say that while I have four other writing accounts, this will be the first time I have ever written on here, but I've seen so many awesome stories so far so I'm excited to get started! Let me know what all you think! Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated but flames will be used to roast marshmellows and make smores! :)

 

 I shifted my books to one of my hips as I brushed my unruly hair out of my face. It was close to the end of school here at my high school and I was so excited to finally get out of here and head back home! After the recent attack in Hong Kong, tensions are high in here and if you so much as hint that you were rooting, even if it was for the good guys, for any transformer, you were instantly on some kind of hit list. I was already on that list, had been for five years now, ever since Mission city so in fact longer than that (it went back to middle school too).

 I rounded the corner as the bell signaling class had begun rang, but I didn't care, I'd only missed a few days of school so far this year due to sickness and since summer was coming up and I had pretty good grade so far, I wasn't to concerned about missing the last class of the day. I continued walking past the girls bathroom until muffled shouting drew my attention to it's door. I cocked my head to one side as there was harsh whispering before a slap sounded and a hollow thump echoed out into the hallway. My eyes widened and I dropped all my books before bursting through the door.

 I growled at the sight I was met with. There was a group of five girls around one curled on the floor holding her bright red cheek. I shoved my way through the giggling jerks and instantly crouched next to the hurt blonde haired girl. I gently laid my hand on her shoulder, noticing how she flinched before looking up at me with teary eyes.

 "Hey, you okay?" I questioned before I was jerked away from her by the back of my collar. I spun on my heels and slapped the hand away from me before facing the five girls. They all giggled in that forsaken high pitched fashion and the lead brat, Fiona was her name, placed a hand on her cheek and looked at her girls as they all giggled.

 "Aww, looks like the traitors stick up for each other don't they?" She turned her glare on me and pointed and overly manicured finger at me.

 "You guys are the kind of people that make me sick! Picking some cold alien metal over your own human flesh and blood! You guys are freaks!" She hissed before I crossed my arms and chuckled.

 "You know Fiona, I was kinda thinking the same thing, except what I was thinking was more along the lines of-ONE DIRECTION!!!!" I screamed and pointed to the side.

 They all gasped and screamed before I ducked and grabbed the girls hand and pushed myself through the group dragging her behind me as the group discovered what had happened and Fiona was screaming at them to grab us. I made it out of the bathroom and looked both ways before running down one hallway with the girl running along right behind me. We ran around a corner and I pulled her behind me into the janitors closet.

 I shut the door right before the six girls ran by, heels making obnoxious clacking noises as they went. I released a breath I didn't know I was holding and looked back at the girl who was clutching her chest and panting. She smiled at me despite the slightly purple-ish mark on her cheek. I winced, knowing that was at least gonna bruise a little bit. I sat next to her on the floor and smiled.

 "So what's your name?" I asked, trying to make friendly conversation.

 She smiled back at me and extended her hand to me, "Tessa Yeager."

 I smiled as I shook it, "Lucy Pepperwinkle, nice to meet ya Tessa." She smiled and let go before giggling.

 "Nice to meet you too..." Silence reigned for a bit before she muffled a giggle and I looked back at her as she met my gaze, "Pepperwinkle?" She asked.

 I groaned and buried my head into my knees, "It's funny I know, used to get teased for it all the time." Tessa realized her mistake and patted me on the shoulder.

 "No, I think it's pretty cool, unique ya know?" She offered and I smirked.

 "I knew it was a good idea to save you from those piranhas!" I exclaimed before pulling myself to my feet and offering her my hand, "Come on, let's blow this popsicle stand! You can stay at my place 'til school ends and you can go home without your folks saying anything." I smiled as she grabbed it before pulling her up and opening the door just a crack.

 I stuck my head out and scanned the hallways, finding them empty still, I signaled it was okay to go and walked out into the hallway so she could come out behind me. She walked with me back to where I had dropped my books as we talked about idle chitchat and whatnot. I had just scooped everything up into my messenger bag when I heard one of Fiona's lackeys scream out an alarm of our whereabouts. I grabbed Tessa's hand without a second thought and quickly dragged her behind me as we both ran off again.

 "That's my locker!" She shouted before pointing at one. I stopped next to her and kept a look out as she gathered all of her stuff into her backpack and slammed her locker shut. She locked it, and just in time to because all of the girls rounded the corner and started chasing us again. We raced out of school and I looked around for my ride and smiled when I spotted the blue 1967 Camaro RS-SS convertible. Thank goodness I had come into school today with the top down.

 Tessa tossed her bag in the back and jumped into the passenger seat. I dumped my bag next to hers before jumping into the drivers seat and jerking the key out of my pocket before slamming it into the ignition and peeling out of the parking lot, sending dust at our pursuers. I cackled in glee before looking over at Tessa only to have the smile fall off of my face as she looked out behind us with a forlorn look on her face.

 "Yo Tessa? You okay there?" I slowly questioned, not quite sure if this was a touchy subject or not.

 She sighed before facing forward and slumping in the seat, "Yeah I guess, it's just...they used to be my friends." She muttered. I glanced at her sympathetically and nodded before facing the road and trying to change the subject, sort'a.

 "So what put you on the hit list?" I asked before she looked at me.

 "They actually have one of those?" She questioned.

 I laughed and nodded, "Yep! And you're looking at the longest lasting one, over 5 years I been on that stupid list, I have survived!" I exclaimed before letting go of the steering wheel with one hand and pointing a fist in the air as Tessa laughed. I grabbed the wheel before directing our conversation back to my question.

 "So what are you on there for?"

 "Siding with the Autobots." She muttered.

 I whistled through my teeth before giving her a mock look of admonishment, "That's a capital offence you know? Siding with the group that wants to protect the world." I said before breaking character and laughing. I reached over with one arm as I returned my focus to the dirt road.

 "Welcome to the club Tes!" I said while smirking. She grinned.

 "Let me guess, you did to?"

 I nodded and motioned at the radio console where I had taken some paint brushes and painted an almost exact replica of the Autobots insignia on the radio dial. She laughed and I saw her nod out of the corner of my eyes.

 "That's pretty cool, so how did you get a car like this?" She asked, running her hand over the dashboard.

 I smiled fondly as memories started filtering into my head.

 "My Mom and Dad got it for me on my 16 birthday, it's the only thing I really have left of them that wasn't theirs at some point." I said as she stilled and looked at me sadly.

 "So they're both...?" She trailed off and I nodded, knowing where she was coming from.

 "Yeah, in the Chicago fight I lost the both of them, we were on vacation and I got separated from them in the chaos, the last time I saw them, we were sitting in the hotel saying how much fun we were gonna have and what not. I am so thankful that I got to say 'I love you' to the both of them before we were separated. That's even after all the crud going on at school and home, my folks were isolated because they believed in that one transformer, I think his name was Optimus something or other..."

 "Prime." Tessa supplied.

 I sent her a smile and nodded, "Yeah, him. My folks believed that he was really trying to protect us all from the Decepticons and wouldn't let whatever anyone thought change that, they even let me go on thinking what I would about them, they never judged me, helped through everything, you know, how parents are." I said before biting my bottom lip, "Make's me miss them so much." I whispered before feeling Tessa pat my shoulder.

 "Ya know, I never knew my Mom, she died giving birth to me but my Dad says that she was the greatest."

 I looked at her and smiled, "Looks like we both know each other's pain."

 She nodded, "Yeah, friends?"

 I shook my head as we pulled into my long driveway, "Nah." She looked at me suspicious before I winked

 "Best friends."


	2. Meet my Dad!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well! Here's the second chapter, feedback is welcomed! By the way, I wanted to let you all know something, someone out there across the web wrote a oneshot between Tessa and Crosshairs about her being bullied and I got the inspiration for this story! So I send my gratitude to that awesome writer who wrote that!

 We pulled up in front of my typical white farm house and Tessa grabbed her bag out of the car and followed me up to the porch.

 "So how do you pay for this place?" Tessa asked as I started unlocking the front door, which had five padlocks on it. Tessa glanced at me suspiciously and I nervously smiled while rubbing the back of my head.

 "Erm...well ya see there's this-" I was cut off as a hybrid Toyota car started driving down my driveway. I hung my head and rubbed my temples.

 "Right on schedule..." I sighed before reaching behind a rocking chair and pulling out a shotgun. Tessa stared at me incredulous and I waved it off as I stood on the top of my porch steps as the car finally came to a stop. A plump black woman stepped out with a city folk couple right behind her. Tessa groaned and I smiled over at her.

 "She's stopped at your place before hasn't she?" I whispered. She nodded and I smirked before jumping down the porch steps and walking over to them.

 "Hey! What are you doing on my property?!" I shouted as I jogged over to them The couple shrieked when they saw me and the realtor rolled her eyes before waving me off.

 "Miss Pepperwinkle, We've had this discussion, legally you are not old enough to own a house so therefore I can sell this property and this household." She stated.

 I scoffed, "Mi casa **not** sue casa, plus for me? If I've been old enough to work for three years, I can own the freaking house! It was in my family's name and by golly I'll make sure that it stays there and out of your greedy hands!" I shouted before waving the shotgun around threateningly, "Now get your fat butt's off'a my property before I fill 'em full o' led!" I yelled before laughing as both the realtor lady and the couple ran back to the car. They peeled out and I dropped the rifle I was laughing so hard.

 Tessa came next to me and I smiled when I saw that she was laughing as well.

 "She's insane! She used to come by my house but that was back when we were missing payments on the house." She explained.

 I nodded, "Your Dad use a shot gun too?" I questioned.

 She shook her head smiling, "Nope. He chucked a baseball bat at her car as she drove away and busted up her back window."

 My eyes nearly bugged out of my head and I burst out laughing again as she joined me and this time it took me a couple of seconds to calm down before I finally just had the giggles and motioned at Tessa to join me.

 "C'mon, I never go through the front door anyways, put all those locks on there then purposely lost the keys, I just kept the one for the backdoor." I explained as she followed me across the wrap around porch. We came up to the back screen door and I quickly unlocked it before stepping aside and letting her walk inside. She came into the kitchen and started looking around while I served myself a cup of milk.

 "Hey Tessa?" I called.

 "Yeah?"

 "You want something to drink? Iced Tea, lemonade, milk, orange juice? Something?" I asked as I put the jug away. She popped back into the kitchen and smiled at me.

 "Can I just have a glass of milk?" I smiled and re-opened the fridge before pouring her a glass. She smiled gratefully and I went into the living room. I walked up to the bookshelf and opened a drawer that was filled with movies. Looking through them briefly, I found one that was relatively new and pulled it out. I faced her with a smirk.

 "Wanna watch Man of Steel?"

 Her eyes brightened and she nodded eagerly before I walked over to the TV and set the disk in before plopping next to her on the sofa.

-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-000-0-0-0-0-0000-0-0-0-0-0-00000-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0000000-0-0-0-0-0-0

 After the movie was over, I checked the time and frowned over at Tessa.

 "Come on, we'd better get to your house before your Dad starts to get worried." I said as I stood up and turned off the TV. Tessa stood as well and grabbed her bag before following me out of the back porch and back to the driveway. We went over to my car and hopped in before I threw it into gear and drove off.

 I looked over at her in preparation to say something when I noticed the look on her face.

 "What'cha thinkin' 'bout?" I asked.

 "I just can't believe how cruel these people are to those that are just trying to protect us, don't they see what they're doing?" She asked turning to face me.

 I smiled and waved it off, "Nah, don't worry about what other people think okay? Too often these days people don't use their brains." I said smirking as she started laughing before pointing ahead and telling me to turn into her driveway. A cloud of dust kicked up from my tires as I started down her driveway.

 "Ya know what I think would be really nice?" I started.

 She looked at me with her head cocked, "What?"

 I smiled at her, "If I could just thank them." She still looked confused so I continued.

 "You know, if I could thank them, the Autobots, for trying to keep us all safe. Even if they couldn't save my parents they still saved a lot of other people even after being sent away." I stated before seeing her look away with a thoughtful look on her face.

 "Yeah...that would be cool..." She trailed off before I arrived at her house. It was a pretty big place, with an even bigger barn. I smiled as I got out and closed the door behind me.

 "Nice place ya got here." I smiled at her as she nodded and looked around.

 "Dad?!" She called.

 There was a clang and a crash followed by a few curses before a reply followed.

 "I'm in the barn sweetie!" The man's voice shouted.

 "Okay, I'm coming in and I brought a friend!" She shouted before heading towards the barn and motioning for me to follow her. There were a few crashes and something I couldn't quite put my finger on before she opened the barn door and went in. I followed right behind her and closed the door after me.

 I turned around and my jaw hung at what I saw. There were all kinds of crazy looking mechanics, robots, simple little things, everywhere! I smiled as I saw all kinds of different things, some were even online and doing something, one was shooting basketballs at a hoop and one was painting a white wall red. I saw Tessa talking to a man wearing a blacksmith's apron and a welding hat but what really caught my attention was what was **behind** them.

 My grin widened when I saw the four cars all lined up, a blue and black Bugatti, a souped up green and black Corvette, a far out black and yellow Camaro that looked like it was from the future, and then a great big ol' army truck kind of ride with what looked like authentic battle damage. Even had the good ol' white star on the side.

 "Hello, you must be Tessa's Dad, I'm Lucy." I introduced as I walked up to the two, noticing how they stopped talking in hushed tones once I got close to them. They both faced me and I could see hidden apprehension in Mr. Yeager's eyes as I got closer.

 He extended his hand and I gladly shook it before looking back at the cars behind him.

 "Man Mr. Yeager, you must be some kind of magician!" I exclaimed motioning at the cars then at everything around us. He gave me a laugh before rubbing the back of his neck and slightly peeking in color.

 Tessa smirked from next to him, "Yeah, used to think it was all junk."

 I smiled at her, "Something changed though, didn't it?"

 She nodded and I noticed her gaze flick to the cars behind them before she answered me.

 "Yeah, something big changed..." She trailed off and didn't offer me another choice and I left it alone.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

 Time passed and I figured I might as well get home. I said my good byes before jumping in my car and speeding on home. I got home, closed the top on my car grabbed the keys and headed inside. I closed and locked the door behind me before doing my before bed routine. After I was all done and showered, I jumped into bed thinking of the new friend I had met and made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya know something? Just realized I didn't put a disclaimer in here...so onwards!  
>  I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT FOR MAYBE THE PLOT AND MY OC'S!!!! Enjoy!


	3. Breakfast conversation and offer

The next morning came bright and early and I jumped out of bed to meet it. I stumbled over to my closet and pulled out an outfit for the day. I laid it on my bed before opening the window and quickly unlocking the deadbolt before sliding the window up. I smiled and sighed as I 'basked' in the fresh air. Snapping out of my reverie I went back over to my bed and took off my pj's before changing into the days outfit which consisted of the following; I had cut-off jean shorts over a pair of ripped grey leggings that were tucked into a pair of black lace up boots. My tops were just a white string tank-top and a jean jacket I was going to throw in the back of my car in case it got cold this afternoon, which, being in Texas, I highly doubted would happen, even this close to winter.

 I finished tying my shoes when my cell-phone rang. I looked up at it curiously before going over and picking it up. I glanced at the caller ID skeptically before shrugging as the Halo theme continued to ring before I slid my finger over the 'accept' icon and brought it up next to my ear.

 "Hello?" I hesitantly questioned before smiling at the familiar voice that sounded back.

_"Hey Lucy! Think it would be okay if you came and picked me up from school today?"_ She asked me as I started shoving my stuff into my bag, checking off items on my mental checklist.

 I nodded and smiled while switching hands, even if she couldn't see me.

 "Sure! I'm just getting ready to get going right now, I'll probably be over there in 15 minutes, that okay?" I questioned while locking my back door and walking around to my car.

_"Yeah! That's fine, you'll probably get here to early for us to head to school though, you had breakfast yet?"_ She questioned as I climbed into my car.

 "No, normally I just pay for an extra large lunch since I'm in to much of a hurry, but lately I've been getting up earlier, why do you ask?" I asked as I put the key into the slot.

  _"That's great 'cause my Dad just offered to make you some waffles, he's already making some for me and him, would you like to have breakfast with us?"_ She offered making smile at my house as I thought over her offer.

 "Sure. I'll be right over, hey, tell your Dad I said thanks m'kay? I'll see ya soon." I said before starting the car.

  _"Okay, I will, see ya later Lu!"_ I didn't have a chance to say anything about her nickname for me before she hung up. I smiled before pitching my phone into the passenger seat. I looked up and backed out of the driveway and drove off towards the Yeagers house.

\--=-=-=-=---=-=-=----=-=-=-=-----=-=-=-=------=-=-=-=-------=-=-=-=-=-=

 I arrived and jumped out of the car, not before moving my stuff to the back seat though. I smiled before slowly jogging up to their front door on their old fashioned white porch. I smiled at the old fashioned look it all had. I finished my 'survey' before knocking. I was welcomed by Tessa's smiling face.

 "Hi Lu! Come on in! Dad and I just started to set the table, well, more like the breakfast bar." She said before stepping aside and motioning for me to come in. I walked past her and wiped my feet off as she called to her Dad.

 "Dad! Lucy's here!"

 "Well the two of you need to get in here before my glorious master pieces get cold!" He called back and I smiled before he popped his head around the corner and I laughed at the flour covering his clothes and face. Me and Tessa both walked in and sat down and I smiled at the mouth watering breakfast in front of me. We said Grace before digging in and during our meal, Cade asked me about myself.

 "So you lived in Texas all your life?" He asked me as I shoveled another forkful into my mouth.

 I nodded before swallowing as he though up another question.

 "You ever been anywhere else?" He asked before taking a drink of milk. I nodded as I swallowed.

 "Yeah, I been a couple places, mostly it was my parents who did the traveling and brought me back the stories." I stated while taking a drink of orange juice.

 "So where are your folks now?" He asked, not noticing Tessa's look and hand motions of 'drop it'.

 I sighed before looking up at him with a sad smile, "They're gone Mr. Yeager, they're in Heaven now with my Grandparents."

 Silence reigned as he looked at me, jaw hanging before he composed himself.

 "I erm, I'm sorry for your loss, may I ask how?" He cautiously asked.

 I nodded, "Yeah, lost them 5 years ago in the Chicago attack." I stated before taking another bite and emptying my plate. I stood up and threw away my trash and placed it in the sink as Tessa finished her meal. I glanced at the clock before inclining my head at her.

 "Ya ready to head out?" I asked as she nodded and grabbed her bag. She hugged and kissed her Dad on the cheek before running for the door. I was about to follow her when Cade called my name. I turned and saw him walking towards me. He stopped in front of me and opened his arms. I smiled and hugged him.

 "Sorry for having brought up bad memories but you know now that you're friends with my baby girl, you can come to me with anything right?" He offered.

 I pulled away and nodded smiling at him.

 "Thanks Mr. Yeager." I turned and headed down to my car. I jumped into the drivers seat and peeled off towards our school while me and Tessa chatted amibably.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I would like to give a huge thank you to Kaekokat14 for helping me with this story by giving me ideas for the areas that I'm defiantly not going to say that I'm good at! So yeah, they deserve a big thank you!

Tessa and I had arrived at school with 11 minutes to spare so we went to our separate classes. My class was about to start when my phone vibrated. Curious, I pulled it out and glanced at it confused until I read it. A smile crossed my face.

_'I'm so bored right now, and I feel weird!'-Tessa_

I shook my head before quickly typing out a reply.

_'My sympathies, and feeling weird how? And how did you get my number?'-Lucy_

She sent a reply within the minute.

_'When you made popcorn during the movie yesterday, I stole your phone and copied it into my phone ;) and I feel like something's gonna happen...' -Tessa_

 I looked at the text curiously before glancing up at the classroom to see if there was a teacher or anybody looking. My teachers was facing the blackboard and was writing something down with an itty bitty piece of chalk. I waited a second before pulling my phone out from under my thigh. I quickly typed a reply.

_'Well if you feel like something's gonna happen, what do about it? Think you can last through school? We did just get here...'-Lucy_

 It took her a while to reply but while she did I was writing notes, having a sneaky suspicion that something was going to happen, thanks a lot Tess! I was in the middle of writing a paraphrase when Tessa finally replied.

_'I think I can last...thankfully we can have next class together!'-Tessa_

 I smiled before a frown settled on my face and quickly sent back a reply.

  _'Okay, but you do realize that we're gonna have to put up with Fiona and her cronies as well though?'-Lucy_

 I smirked as she sent back no reply and I focused back on the teacher.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 The class ended and I noticed Mr. Beaker gave me the stink eye as I left the class. I gave him a cheeky wave before heading down the hallway. Someone shoved into me knocking my stuff to the floor. There was an obnoxious giggling and I grit my teeth and bent over and started picking up all of my stuff as someone stepped on my notebook. I grabbed the edge of it and glared up at the girl with the high heels standing on it.

 I glared at her as she sneered at me.

 "What's a matter traitor? Having a little trouble there?" She taunted as I sighed and rolled my eyes.

 "Oh yeah, so I'm the traitor huh? Excuse me for choosing the side who wanted to protect us and keep us from turning into roadkill!" I shouted getting in her face.

 "So yeah call me a traitor and whatnot but I made my choice, and I know you made yours." I growled as she sneered and slightly backed up a step and waved me off.

 "At least I wouldn't replace my own kind with cold alien metal!" She passed off as I rolled my eyes.

 "Yeah, sure, they risk their lives for us and they have no feelings, how stupid can you get?" I accused before feeling a stinging sensation across my cheek, something warm slid down it and I felt my face. Pulling my hand away I winced when I saw a little bit of blood adorning my finger tips, stupid chic and those fake nails.

 I looked up at the sneering girl and smirked, although I had to hide a wince as my cheek stretched. Face wounds always bleed the most!

 "Looks like you actually need those claws to actually hurt someone, cause that slap? Heh, pathetic!" I taunted as I wiped the blood that slowly continued to slowly trickle down my cheek.

 Her eyes narrowed before the slightly widened sinisterly, "At least my love me enough to stay with me." She taunted and my shoulders stiffened. I narrowed my eyes at her and jabbed my pointer finger at her.

 "You know nothing of what happened to me and my parents so back off." I growled as she sneered.

 "Aww, little kitty got claws? Wake up girl, obviously your parents couldn't stand to have spawned a traitor, so they made themselves die so they wouldn't have to deal with anything from you anymore!" She shouted and I growled as I felt my resolve slowly start to crumble under her constant assault.

 "I know my parents loved me, we were best friends. You so sure about yours?" I snarled.

 She 'hmmfed', "At least I still have friends cause I didn't do something stupid with my life, like chose some dumb machines. I'm actually still loved."

 I rolled my eyes and wiped my cheek again before my eyes filled with mirth.

 "Yeah, I'll be sure to stop by at Mc Donald's and say hi to ya while you're flipping burgers." I stated before grabbing my stuff and bag before turning on my heels and walking back down the hallway, leaving the brat and her cronies standing there staring after me.

 I walked into the bathroom and cheeked the floor inside all the stalls making sure I was alone before I slid down the wall and started crying. I dropped my bag next to me and pulled my knees up to my chest and just buried my head into them, my body shaking with sobs.

 I heard the Halo theme chirp from my phone and I sniffled as I picked my head up and looked around before seeing my phone peeking out from the top of my bag. I grabbed it before opening it and seeing I had a new text from Tessa.

_'Where are you?! Class started a while ago and Fiona just got in here with her group and they're laughing about something. Are you okay?!-Tes_

 I wiped my eyes and sent back a shaky reply.

_'No, I'm not okay. I need a friend right now.'-Lu_

A reply came by nearly a second later.

_'I'm on my way.'-Tes_

I put my phone away before burying my head in my knees again. I cried and began shaking before I heard the door open.

 "Lu? You here?" I could hear Tessa calling me as she walked in. I looked up as she rounded the tile corner and saw me curled up against the wall with my eyes red and puffy and my bag sprawled next to me. Her eyes darkened and she came over next to me and slid down the wall. She sat there just letting silence hang in the air before she finally looked over at me as I kept my gaze trained on my shoes.

 "So, you wanna talk about it?" She hesitantly offered.

**3rd Person POV...**

 Lucy raised her head and looked at Tessa with a small, sad smile on her face. Tessa's gaze somewhat darkened because she could now see the twin gashes on her slightly swollen cheek.

 "Fiona? What she do this time?" Tessa questioned slowly, unsure how much of a touchy subject this was for her newfound friend.

 Lucy sighed and rested her chin on her knees and sadly looked at the ground in front of her.

 "Yeah it was her again, pretty much same ol same ol, calling me a traitor and pretty much labeling me a diseased 'thing'."

 Tessa cocked her head to one side as she placed her hand on her friends shoulder that she noticed was slightly shaking.

 "But, I thought you had been dealing with this for a while now? What made this time so bad?" She prodded.

 Lucy drew in a shaky breath before locking gazes with Tessa, who frowned at the new tears that were pooling in her eyes.

 "Tessa, she dragged my parents into it this time." She said before breaking into new tears. Tessa breathed in slowly before enveloping Lucy in a hug as she buried her face into Tessa's jacket and clung to her as she poured out all over again.

 "I-I'm so s-sick of t-this! I don't w-want to have t-to put u-up with this a-any more!" Lucy cried as Tessa gently shushed her before rocking her gently back and forth as she rubbed her back, now knowing the awkwardness that her Dad used to feel when trying to comfort her.

 "Hey hey hey, it's gonna be okay, we got each other now right?" Tessa asked as Lucy slowly started calming down. She nodded as she slowly started pulling away from Tessa and leaned back against the wall. Lucy wiped her eyes and sighed before slumping against the cool tile.

 "Yeah Tessa, you're right. It just hurts so much still, even after all these years. Ya know?" She asked before looking over at the other girl.

 Tessa nodded, "Yeah, I mean me, I never knew my Momma, she died giving birth to me." She sadly stated before giving Lucy a sad smile.

 "Maybe we kinda know each others pain now though right?" She offered.

 Lucy smiled and nodded before wiping her eyes for what she hoped was the last time.

 "Besides, you knew your parents so you know whatever Fiona must've said, you know it's not true right?" Tessa stated with almost an air of finality, not exactly giving Lucy room for arguing against her.

 Lucy nodded, "Yeah, but it still hurts to have thought of it like that you know? She said that they purposely died to get away from a traitor like me." She mumbled and Tessa frowned before thumping her on the back of the head. Lucy made a noise of shock before her gaze snapped her gaze over to Tessa as she held her slightly throbbing head.

 "Wh-what was that for?!" She exclaimed, "I thought you were supposed to comfort me?!" Lucy frowned.

 Tessa pointed a finger at her with a soft admonishing look, "I am but not when you start thinking stupid like that! Now I may not have known your parents but from your character and all that I know they raised you right so I'm just guessing here but I know they probably loved you to much to do something like that to you!" Tessa exclaimed before Lucy looked away from her feeling somewhat ashamed for having even thought it was possible.

 "Yeah, but you can't help it huh?" Lucy stated looking back at Tessa who nodded.

 "Yeah, but now the two of us have each other to get through all this together now though right?"

 Lucy nodded and extended her hand to Tessa, "Together?"

 Tessa nodded and clasped her hand before giving it a firm shake, "Definitely!"


	5. Chapter 5

 I sighed as I sat next to Tessa in our history class. Mrs. Pereina was such a bore! Not to be offensive to my elders or anything but she was one of those type of people that just drone on on and oooooonnnn, and she's got that certain monotonous tone that just drives you straight up the wall. I let my forehead slam against my desk and groaned, making Mrs. Pereina turn and look at me.

 "Mrs. Pepperwinkle, is there a problem?" She grumbled, sounding none to pleased with my disruption.

 I raised my head and looked at her rather disinterested.

 "Umm yeah, there was a bug and you know how people use the phrase 'Use your head?' Yeah, decided to try that, and you know what? The people who say that have obviously not ever done it 'cause that hurts!" I whined as I rubbed the now probably red spot on my sore forehead.

 She huffed and gave me a minute nod, "Very well then, but from now on, please refrain from doing so and disrupting my class." She stated before returning her attention to the chalkboard and continuing her _boring_ lecture. I looked over t Tessa who was smirking at me. I smiled and shrugged innocently.

  _'What? What did I do?'_ I mouthed as she shook her head.

  _'Nice save back there genius.'_

 I smirked and nodded.

_'Glad you realize my intellectual superiority.'_ I stated before quietly laughing and facing forward again. Our teacher finally gave us our assignment and I nearly cried in relief, I was so bored I seriously thought my brain was about to explode! I started working on the first problem when a crumpled piece of paper landed on my note book. I straightened up and looked at it curiously before slowly and carefully uncurling it. I saw neatly scrawled print covering it and smiled when I recognized Tessa's signature at the very bottom.

**'Wanna come over to my house tonight? We can hang out do ~~homework~~ a movie or something- Tessa'**

I smiled and nodded before quickly scribbling back a reply and tossing it onto her desk when the teacher looked down at her notes and away from us.

 Tessa looked down at it and from the corner of my eye I saw her smile and nod. Having gotten an answer, I turned my attention back to my homework, planning on this afternoon already.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

 It was the last class of the day, and I was stuck going through it without Tessa since she was doing science while I was doing math! UGH! I glanced over at the clock for the fifth time and nearly groaned when I saw one minute was still left. That was how it was almost a minute ago! I focused down on the paper in front of me even though I had already filled it out, hey, don't judge! Geometry was always easier for me...

 I heard someone gasp and my gaze snapped up to the clock and I nearly squealed when I saw there was only thirty seconds till the end of school! It went down to twenty, fifteen, I smirked when it hit eleven and laughed.

 "10! 9! 8!"

 Other students joined in ignoring the teachers calls for silence until it was the entire class doing it and they finally gave up silencing us.

 "7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! **SCHOOL'S OUT!!!"** I cheered as I shoved all my crud into the bag and ran out the classroom door. I grabbed all my stuff from my locker and shoved it in there as well before racing down the hallway in the direction of Tessa's locker. I skidded around a corner and saw her packing away her stuff. I smiled and cupped a hand around my mouth.

 "Tessa!"

 She looked up confused before looking in my direction and smiling.

 "Let's party chica!" I shouted before she nodded and closed her locker. I slowed down, getting closer, as she scrambled her combination numbers and turned to face me. I came to a halt and grinned at her.

 "Ready?"

 I nodded, "Let's boogie!"

 She looked at me and I smiled.

 "What? I'm an old fashioned nerd oh well!" She laughed before we started walking out towards my car. On the way she looked at me and seemed a bit apprehensive.

 "Hey, you okay?" She asked finally as we arrived at my car and I was beginning to open the door. I looked over the roof at her and cocked an eyebrow.

 "Why?"

 "I mean about earlier today, you okay?" She questioned and I sighed before slightly nodding.

 "Yeah, I mean I guess I am. Kinda have to be in these situations don't you?" I said, giving her a lopsided grin before sliding into the drivers seat as she plopped in next to me, the both of us ditching our bags in the back seat.

 "I guess it finally got to me when she started saying all that crud about my parents, ya know? I mean the three of us were super duper close, we did everything together. They were always over protective to me, but hey, at least I knew they cared about."

 She got a pensive look before she softly smiled and nodded. "Right, now, let's get going!"

 I smiled and threw it into gear before peeling out of the high school parking lot.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 We arrived at her house in record time, probably because I was speeding, and were currently parked in front of the barn. She jumped out as I turned off the car and followed her. We went up to the house, I looked around as we walked into the kitchen and noticed the absence of Cade.

 "Hey Tes, where's your Dad?" I asked as she went into the kitchen.

 "Oh he's probably hanging out in the barn working on some kind of crazy thing." She called from the kitchen as I plopped down on the couch in the living room. She soon joined me with a large bowl of popcorn and plopped next to my and turned on Netflix.

 "So what should we watch?" She asked as she threw a handful of popcorn into her mouth. I smiled as Old Yeller came onto the screen and pointed at it.

 "How about that one?"

 Tessa nodded and smiled as I grabbed a handful of popcorn.

 "I love this movie!" She exclaimed.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 I wiped my eyes again as the movie ended and snorted when I saw Tessa do the same. She glanced over at me and laughed when she saw me wiping my eyes as well.

 "That is such a good and sad movie!" I exclaimed as she nodded.

 "I know, but you can't help but watch it again can you?" She laughed and I nodded before seeing what time it was on the TV clock. I sighed and stood up, stretching and cracking my back at the same time.

 "Welp," I stated as I let my hands hang and swing by my side, "I think it's time I headed on home." I said as she stood up and gave me a hug.

 "Yeah okay, hey it was fun having you over Lu." She said as she let go and started walking with me out to the front door. I walked out onto their porch and headed down to my car as Cade exited the barn. He smiled and waved at me.

 "What's up Lucy?"

 I waved at him as I stood next to thee drivers side of my car, "Nothing much, just one my way home after having watched a movie with Tes." I said before climbing into my car and starting it.

 "Well alright then, have a safe drive, goodnight." He called and I waved at him before pulling out of park and heading down their driveway. I reached the end and stopped my car as I looked both ways to make sure nothing was coming. Not seeing any headlights, I started pulling out when something slammed into my side, right where I was sitting and flung my car down the road. It rolled a couple times, until it stopped in someone's cornfield.

 I heard some people screaming something that I think was my name, but the last thing that I distinctly remember, was a searing heat close to my side before I finally blacked out.


	6. Chapter 6

**Patient Name: Lucy Pepperwinkle**

**Height: 5'6**

**Weight:124 pounds**

**Race: Caucasian/Hispanic**

**Family:None**

**Reason for admittance: Car wreck caused by drunk driver with headlights turned off.**

**Extent of injuries: Cannot be determined at this time.**

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

 Cade Yeager sat in the hallway in the ER with his arm across Tessa's shoulder, pressing her against him as she cried into his shirt. He sighed and rubbed her shoulder before gently shushing.

 "She's gonna be okay Tes." He tried to comfort her again as she shook her head.

 "That sound! Oh that horrible crunch!" She whispered and Cade got a little insight of what had bothered her along with her friend getting hurt, the sounds at the car wreck had reminded her of when they were on the run with the Autobots, it was rather traumatizing for all of them. They heard running and both looked up to see Shane running towards them. Tessa stood up as he got closer and opened his arms for her, having Cade let go of her.

 "I got here as soon as I could." Shane whispered into Tessa's hair, Shane may have not known Lucy, but he knew anyone who stood up for his girlfriend after what had happened would be a good girl.

 Tessa cried as she was hugged and Shane sighed before leading her back to the padded bench she had been on with her Dad. She sat between the two men and continued to quietly cry as the men greeted with solemn nods before they all began waiting again for some news from the doctors.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Back at the Yeager's property..._

 The place was quiet now that the wreckage had been cleared and the fire put out. The silence lasted a few moments longer before a strange noise could be heard from the interior of the barn. The slight sound of clanging metal scared off a few barn owls before large footsteps could be heard inside.

 Inside, large beings known as Autobots were now lowering themselves to the floor after they had transformed. The black and yellow one known as Bumblebee looked around sadly before looking over at the blue and black one known as Drift.

_"Think...She'll be...okay?"_ He asked carefully.

 Drift was silent for a moment as he sat with his legs crossed under him. He offlined his optics and sat silent. Bumblebee looked on waiting for an answer.

 "I believe she will be fine Bumblebee, but we shall not know for sure until either Cade or Tessa return from the medical facility Lucy has been taken to." He stated, onlining his optics to look at the slightly relieved but still worried scout. There was a heavy sigh and they both turned to see the heavy set Bot Hound with a slight frown on his face.

 "Don't know the kid much besides what Tessa's been tellin' us but still do feel kinda bad fer 'er." He stated before there was an annoyed sigh to the left and the bright green and black Autobot known as Crosshairs stood up and shook his head as he waved a servo at the three Bots.

 "Look at you three, worryin' 'bout some human you don't even know." He growled before shaking his helm.

 "She is a friend of Tessa, she may not know of us but she has protected Tessa at the learning center from humans who do not agree with her." Drift stated as Crosshairs shook his helm before transforming back to his Corvette mode.

 "I don't care, wake me when Cade get's back." He grumbled before going into stasis.

 The three Bot's left looked at him before looking back at each other.

 "What's his problem? Hey, humans hunted us yeah, but at least now not all humans want to send us to the scrapheap." Hound stated before Drift spoke up again.

 "Crosshairs does not like humans for the fear of them once again betraying us, the Yeagers, Shane, and later Joshua Joyce joined us in the fight to save this planet and ourselves, this new human, Lucy, has not had a chance to prove anything to Crosshairs. Until then, I highly doubt he shall accept her into our, what the humans call, family." He stated before Bumblebee huffed.

  _"But...She's been nice."_ He defended as Hound shook his helm.

 "Yeah maybe, the stories Tessa's been tellin' us have been pretty cool. She sounds like a cool femme, but Crosshairs is stubborn you know that."

 The other two nodded.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  _Back at the hospital..._

 Tessa was leaning against Shane while his arm was draped over her shoulder and Cade leaned back against the wall. The door to Lucy's room opened and the doctor slowly walked out. The all abruptly stood up and Tessa clung to both her father and boyfriend in fear of bad news.

 "Well? How is she?" Cade pressed as the doctor looked up at him with a slightly worn face. He sighed and looked at the three of them.

 "She's suffered a medium strength concussion and we're doing all we can to make sure she doesn't slip into a coma, she's got severe burns on her right side but they will heal with some noticeable scarring, a few lacerations across her face and chest but she should pull through this quite nicely." He finished, a soft smile crossed his face as the three of them visibly relaxed.

 "Can we see her now?" Tessa quietly asked.

 The doctor sighed, "I can only allow family, what's you're relation to her?"

 Cade started to say 'Friends' but Tessa cut him off.

 "Family, I'm her sister, this is our Dad and this is my boyfriend who's like a brother." She stated firmly.

 The doctor nodded and smirked before opening the door and stepping aside. They nodded their thanks to him before walking in.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hello! Another cliffhanger, sort of, but we got our first look at the Bots! Sorry it's taken so long to see them but I really don't want to rush this! If you guys have something you wanna point out go ahead and post it in the comments!**

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed that! Let me know what you think!


End file.
